I Miss You
by YoungLove08
Summary: One-shot in response to the latest Glee promo in which we see Brittany tell Santana, "I miss you." My thoughts on how it might've happened.


The glee club members take a short break from the Grease rehearsal they've been vigorously working on for days now. With the help of some of McKinley's graduates, they've really pulled together quite the production. With Mike and Santana back to help Brittany choreograph dance and Mercedes and Rachel here for vocal training while Kurt is in charge of costumes, things have a slightly nostalgic feel. It's almost as if the vibe within the club never took the drastic change it did in June of last school year when some key members walked out that school door with a diploma in hand and a new outlook on life.

However, there's no way to ignore the obvious tensions that have built up between all the ex-couples. A year ago no one could've imagined none of the previous lovebirds would currently be together. Now, it seems there is a lot of bitterness across the Grease set that rears its ugly head every time Artie, the director, yells cut.

"Make Change forever! Make CHANGE forever!" Tina seems to continuously announce in a sing song voice while passing a distraught looking Mike in a huff on her way off the stage and out the door for a water break.

"How's Brody? You two engaged yet?" Finn shouts to Rachel with quite a lot of bite behind it

"Oh grow up, Finn! I'm not the one who stopped OUR wedding!" Rachel stated before storming off in her usual Rachel-Berry-Made-a-Point stride.

"Kurt, please talk to me!" Blaine follows Kurt closely behind as the boyish looking Vogue worker walks with his head held high clearly ignoring the pleading boy.

"Does anyone smell that? Is that pumpkin? Cheater? Cheater? Pumpkin eater? Oh what a childhood rhyme can mean to one today!"

Meanwhile amidst the chaos, Santana and Brittany (still on stage) look on at all the broken couples and the mess that's left.

"They look stupider than I do right now," Brittany says with a small laugh.

Santana frowns at this.

"You're not stupid, Britt."

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and begins to walk off stage right. She's stopped when a warm set of fingers find its way around Brittany's wrist and she's pulled back.

"What?" Brittany asks when she turns to look into Santana's eyes, "Do you need something?"

The fact that Brittany's never had to ask Santana something like that before, because she already always knew, is not lost on her. Santana frowns and tries to compose herself a bit before responding.

"Um, I was just wondering if we could talk? We haven't had a real chance to since… well, you know."

Brittany stares blankly back at her and Santana seriously fears she's about to get a verbal bitch slap, but once again Brittany is always the bigger person in any situation.

"Yea, sure" she responds with a tight-lipped smile.

Santana is filled with relief and leads them over to a small table that's off stage right. It had been used for one of the beauty school scenes earlier. They both take a seat. It's quiet at first before Brittany breaks the silence.

"Sooo… what did you want to talk about?"

Santana creases her forehead in an attempt to pull the thoughts together she was so sure were organized enough for this conversation. After all, she had gone over every word she was going to say over and over again in her head in the days prior. But now, she can't remember a word of it.

"I uhh…" she laughs lightly and shakes her head, "I had this all planned out in my head, but I have no idea what to say now."

Brittany smiles sympathetically.

"Just be you, Santana. You don't need a script when it comes to us. It's never been that way, you know that."

Santana's mouth breaks out into a huge grin.

"God, Britt. You're so right. You're always so right… and I am always so wrong."

"That's not true—" Brittany tries to come to Santana's defense, but she's having none of it.

"It is."

Silence hits them once again and Brittany patiently waits for Santana to continue. Santana sighs deeply before speaking again.

"I made a huge mistake. I thought I was being mature. I thought it would be better for us. But really I was just so lost and overwhelmed at school and nothing felt the same back here that I didn't know where to go. I thought maybe I just needed to start completely fresh, but I couldn't without you. Nothing's right without you. I realized I was pushing you away when I needed you the most. You were already dealing with so much here though, that I didn't want to add anything else to your plate."

"I thought you liked college?"

Santana laughs and Brittany stares on confused.

"I hate it, Britt. I feel stuck there. While everyone seems to be slowly making things of themselves, I feel like I'm cheering and studying constantly… but for what exactly? What do I want to do with my life that has anything to do with those things?"

"Well I told you, you can still follow your dream."

"I know, Britt. I know that, but it's like I would almost feel like a failure. College is where people go to become successful. And if it's not something that fits well for me, then maybe I really am a failure. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yea… I definitely do."

"I'm sorry, Britt. I didn't mean imply that you're a failure, you know I don't think that."

"I know. It's okay. But I understand completely. The difference is, there still is something that you can be successful at and it's calling to you from New York."

"Yea, maybe. But that's not really what I wanted to talk about here. Britt, this is about us. When you cried that day in the choir room, I just wanted to take back everything I said and make it all better. I'm so sorry I caused you any pain."

Brittany's eyes start to slightly gloss over at the memory. She bites her bottom lip and nods in response.

"And you barely talking to me during rehearsal and everything? It's killing me."

"Me too."

"So why can't we at least act like we were best friends at some point? We were once, remember?"

"I can't do that… it's too hard. I miss you," She whispers it.

Santana smiles.

"Why are you saying that like it's some kind of secret? It's okay, Britt."

Brittany shakes her head.

"It's not though. I'm not supposed to be missing you; missing your lips and your cuddles; missing the way you call me 'Britt-Britt'; missing calling you up at the end of the day to tell you every little thing that happened just because I know you'll listen. It's not fair to Sam."

Santana's smile drops and her eyebrows furrow together.

"Sam? What does Sam have to do with us?"

Brittany whimpers slightly as she gnaws on her lip.

"We're… dating now."

And with those three words, Santana's entire world comes crashing in on her.

"Wait, what? You-you're already seeing someone else? You're seeing SAM?"

It's amazing how quickly tears pool into dark brown eyes. It's almost too painful for Brittany to watch.

"San, please don't cry. I don't want you to cry. Then I'll cry. You said you didn't want to be together anymore… "

Santana shakes her head back and forth repeatedly, not quite believing this to be happening.

"But that's, that was… I didn't think you'd move on to someone else so quickly," Santana said with a little more bark then intended.

"What? So you can move on to girls in libraries, but the minute I find someone who wants to be with me it's not okay?" The blonde, getting defensive now.

And it's like a stab through Santana's heart as she realizes what Brittany is saying. This is her fault. They would still be together if it wasn't for her. There would be no Sam and Brittany to be feeling this overwhelming sense of jealousy and hurt for if it wasn't for her doing.

"No, Britt… you're right. I'm sorry. Sam's… Sam's a good guy," she almost chokes on it as she says the words, "As long as he takes care of you."

"He does. He's… there."

And once again it's like Brittany is trying to hammer her heart with the inevitable truth: she wasn't there for her. He was, when she wasn't. She caused all of this.

"Ok. Well, I need to do something before rehearsal starts back up," Santana says as she frantically pushes the chair back and stands up to start walking in the opposite direction.

"Santana, wait. Please don't go," Brittany calls to her, regretting the things she said that have caused the girl she truly loves to walk away from her.

It's no use though. Santana is on a mission to find someone. And she won't stop until she gets to where she needs to be. Brittany, seeing this, slumps in her chair. With her head in her hand, the tears start to slowly make their way down her face. As the salty drops start to hit the table below her rapidly, she can't help but let out an airy laugh thinking it's nothing new for Santana to be causing this type of physical reaction for her. Thousands of tears she's shed for the girl and she shakes her head wondering if it's ever going to end.

As Santana approaches the person she's looking for, Kurt looks on wide-eyed to see the usually put-together girl in such a state. Santana taps the girl in front of her on the shoulder and as Mercedes turns around with a smile, her face drops to see Santana with free-flowing tears, red eyes and a look of pure and utter panic written on her face.

Mercedes quickly shoots a look to Kurt. He nods in agreement. They both know this girl can only react in such a way for one reason and one reason only: Brittany. Kurt goes off to check on the blonde.

Mercedes looks back to Santana as the smaller girl opens her mouth, almost growling.

"We need to talk. NOW."

Mercedes allows herself to be pulled away by the hysterical girl. The few members of the glee club witnessing the whole exchange sit in silence, looking around to each other nervously as if they all are thinking the same thing.

Because in all honesty, _if Brittany and Santana can't make it… who can?_

* * *

I know. Depressing, right? But it's not final. I think they'll be back together in no time. You know what I think would be funny? If Santana sang "I Want You Back" to Brittany.

And in the first line she can just say that part to Sam..

"Boy, you never really had much game"

MAYBE? Haha Alright. Hope you enjoyed it a litlte bit? My hopes are it's at least realistic.


End file.
